Sand Dreams
by Shinata Sharakin
Summary: What's happens when Temari gets this apperantly frightening dreams from her past. 1. well she screams at the top of her lungs. 2. You gotta read the fic if you wanna find out. ShikaTema GaaraOC And more pairings 2 come. Putting a hold on it 4 a while.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAND DREAMS**_

_**BY: Shinata Sharakin**_

_**Chapter 1 Dream Rush**_

Hey everyone. This is a redo of my old fic. So please don't flame me 2 bad if u do.

Disclaimer:

-sniff-I don't own naruto. BUT I can dream about it.-

_©©©_

"N…no please n…no." "Shut up you little Sand Bitch!" "AH PLEASE STOP IT HURTS HELP!"

"AAHHHHH!" Temari then sat up in bed, shaking slightly. 'Oh_ it's just anoth-'  
_  
"Temari are you okay? Why are you screaming again?" Kankuro asked, coming into her room to see why she woke him up again.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just another bad dream."

"Gosh Temari. You really need to see a doctor about this." He said while sitting at the end of her bed.  
"I mean this is the eighth time this week you've woke me because of your screaming."

"No, I'm sorry to keep you up. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sweet dreams."

"Whatever." 

In the morning

"Man Temari, your starting to look like Gaara." Kankuro said, snickering at her while eating his cereal.

"Shut it doll boy!" she replied hotly.

"Hey their not dolls they're puppets!"

"Eh," She said while getting her own cereal. "Makes no difference. I know you still play with those Ken and Barbie dolls stashed under your bed."

"Hey! Those are not dolls they are action figures! Damn cow." The last part he said under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DOLL BOY!"

"I SAID DAMN COW! CAUSE YOU ARE ONE!"

"Grr!…Kankuro!" She said while picking up her fan.

-!!SLAM!!-

"Ha-ha missed me!" He said while sticking out his tongue.

"Grr!…Get back here kitty boy!" She said while chasing him around the house with her fan.  
About 20 minutes later they were on the floor wrestling each other trying to pin the other long enough for them to give up.

"KANKURO! TEMARI!" Now that stopped them!

"Uh….Hi Baki-sensei." They said together.

"I don't even want to know why you to are choking each other like this, but kazekage-sama wants you two." he said, pulling the two of them apart.

"Okay is that all?" Temari asked.

"Yes. Well, see ya." He said leaving._ 'Why did I have to get stuck with the crazy siblings for students?'_ He thought to himself.

"Ugh...Temari!...Can't...Breath." 

"Huh? Oh, whatever." She said, letting him go. "Come on we gotta see Gaara."

"Fine! Stupid Bitch." Once again he was running around the house trying to escape Temari's fan of doom. When will he learn.

©

So after 20 minutes of Temari beating the crap out of her brother, they were finally able to make it to Gaara's office to see what he wanted. 

"Hey Gaara. Hi Kyoko." 

"Hi Temari." "Hey Temari." Came the replies.

Ok, Kyoko is Gaara's girlfriend. She's visiting from Konaha.

"So what are we here for? Do we have another mission or something?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with Hokage-sama and you two are coming along in case she needs any extra help with missions. Got it?" Gaara said, face expressionless.

"Alright." Kankuro said, then thought privately, _'Sweet! Hot, single, konaha chicks here I come!'  
_  
"Okay." _'That means that I get to see Shika-kun again! YES!' _Needless to say, those were Temari's thoughts.

"Oh yeah, is Kyoko coming too?" Temari asked.  
"Yeah but she'll be leaving a little bit after us." Garra said.

"Oh ok, that was all." Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright." 

"So bro when will we be leaving?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara had looked back down at the scroll he was holding. "In a couple of hours so get packing. Oh and Temari, can you pack my stuff for me?" 

"Aww! Why cant Kankuro do it?"

"Don't matter to me he can do it I guess."

"Yes! Okay Kanky you heard him!" She said while walking out to get packing.

"What!?! Fine! And don't call me KANKY!" He protested.

© 

Okay since I'm too lazy to type out the packing and traveling, you all can just use your imaginations. Now I'm just going to skip ahead to the part where they get there.

"Hey you two I'm going to check in with Tsunade and you two can head off to the house were staying at, okay?"

"Okay/Whatever." Kankuro and Temari said.

Once again I'm very lazy today so I'm skipping ahead to when they get to their big house/mansion. 

"Hey fat ass I'm going out okay." _'Really to search for Shikamaru'._ Is it just me or is Temari obsessed with Shikamaru?

"Whatever. Hey see if you can stay with someone else so I don't have to be woke up by your screaming again, kay?" 

"Yeah yeah. Just tell Gaara when he comes in that I went out."

"Okay bye Tem!" Kankuro said with false cheerfulness.

"Bye Kanky!" She said in the same manner as him while running out the door before he could say something else. 

"Hey! I said don't call me -!!BANG!!-…kanky. Man she gets on my nerves. Hey I wonder if she brought her diary." He said while going over to her stuff.

_'Lets see. Shirt, pink lacy bra, underwear, ewww! Here we go! Diary!'  
_  
"Kankuro why are you in my stuff! AND IS THAT MY DIARY IN YOUR HAND!?!?!" 

"AH! TEMARI! I thought you were going out!"

"I am! I just forgot my cell phone! But while I'm here and seeing you in my stuff, I might as will do THIS!" She said while lifting up her fan. -!!WHAM!!- Right on top of his poor head.

"Right. Now that I have my phone I'll be on my way. Buhbye."

"God that women scares me!"

©©©

Shinata: Well their you go. I know its short but oh well. So nee-Chan's what do you think? It's my third Shika/tema fic.

Kyoko: I say it was good.

Shinata: Are you saying that cause it's true or cause your with Gaara

Kyoko: Little bit of both.

Shinata: Oh ok Shinna?

Chu-shinnaOh Temari-Chan

Shinata Shinna put down the ax, flame thrower, guns, katana's, butchers knife, kunai, senbone, shrunken, ect. Away.

Chu-shinna Awww Pllleeeaaassseee.

Shinata: NO!

Chu-shinna: Pllleeeaaassseee!

Shinata: NO!!

Chu-shinna: Pllleeeaaassseee!!

Shinata: Don't make me kill Shikamaru in this fanfic.

Chu-shinna, Temari, Ino,Sauske, and fan girls: _**NO!**_

Ino: Ah Sauske?

Sauske: Yeah?

Temari: WTF are you here?

Sauske: Cause I don't want my Shiki-poo to die

World:_** WTF**_

Chu-shinna, Temari, Ino, Kyoko, fan girls: You gay-emo freak!

Chu-shinna, Temari: Can we kill Ino,Sauske, and fan girls _**NOW!**_

Shinata: NO!

Chu-shinna, Temari: Pllleeeaaassseee!

Shinata: On one condition.

Chu-shinna, Temari: What?

Shinata: I call flame thrower, guns, and katana's.

Kyoko: I call ax!

Shinna: BUTCHERS KNIFE!

Temari: I'll stick with my fan.

Shita&Kyoko: TIME TO KILL!

Chu-shinna, Temari: _**YEA!**_

Ino,Sauske, and fan girls: _**NO!**_

Chu-shinna, Temari, and Shinata: _**DIE!!!**_

Ino,Sauske, and fan girls: _**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!**_

Shinata R&R me and my other friends fanfic that we're working on, Moon Leaf, under Chu-shinna, under my favs. Thanks ( ;

Kyoko&Shita: And Center Stage under my fav's also.

Chu-shinna, Temari,&Shinata&Kyoko: NOW _**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

So please R&R this or else I'll never update or write again and…and…I'll flame you to no end!

_**MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA **_-pant- **_AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH_** -faint-

Kyoko: Not again. (Drags Shita off ) Enjoy. Oh and she does not own _**ME**_ or Naruto.

©©©

You could say that Temari was looking for Shika very lazily. Tell the truth she really wasn't even trying to find the said nin. Not that she didn't want to find him it's just that she was a little tired from loss of sleep is all. So after a while she decided to just walk around instead and maybe come across Shika later. Plus she might be able to find a good food place to eat at later with Shika when she finds him.

So she decided to go into the food district to see. So many food smells entered her nose when she entered, from good food to bad, from favorites to non-favorites. _'Mmm man does this food smell good' _Then one smell caught her nose particularly. "Mmm roasted chestnuts my favorite!" She exclaimed. So then began the QUEST FOR THE NUTS! (LOL) Not. The stand was only 2 blocks away from her. "Yes! Roasted chestnuts here I come!" When she got there it was a cute little thing that was very colorfully decorated run by a old man. Also in big colorful letters it read 'Please Buy Our Grandpa's Roasted Chestnuts!' So she decided to go buy some. 

"Why, hello their ma'am." the old man said kindly. 

"Hey there." She said with a polite smile.

"Would you like some Honey Roasted Chestnuts?"

"Yes Please." 

"Okay that will be $2.00."

"Alright hold on"   
Digging in her holster she found some money to give to the old man.

"Hear you go sir."

"Thank you and please come again" 

"Alright. Bye."

_'Perfect! I haven't eaten all day'_ So with that she went back on her walk while munching on her snack. So on her way around the food district she passed by the all famous Ichakiru Ramen. Where of course Naruto was at with a blushing Hyuuga next to him. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's Neji! They've been going out for 2 months! NOT. It was Hinata for those of you who believed me. So she decided to stop by and ask them if they'd seen Shika.

"Hey Hinata. Hey Naruto."

"Ey eari!"(Hey Temari)

"H-hi Temari-c-chan."

Their responses were rather amusing, but Temari was used to it.

"Hey, have you guys seen Shikamaru anywhere?"

"N-no I h-haven't. Naruto-k-kun?"

"Not since yesterday. Sorry." He said finally slowing the mouth full of ramen he had.

"Oh thanks anyway"

"No sweat. See ya." Naruto said, before shoving more ramen into his mouth.

"G-good bye T-temari-chan." Hinata said quietly.

"Later you two."

'Well if they don't know where he is then where is he!?' "Damn it! I'm out of nuts! Oh well."

So after leaving the ramen stand she went to the Korean Barbeque place. You know the one where Shika's team goes all the time. Well she went over their in hopes of finding them but unfortunately he wasn't there. But at least she found someone helpful there.

"Yo Tem!"

"Huh? Oh hey their Ino!" She said while going to give her best friend a hug.

(AN: yes their friends now ever since Tem and Shika got together along with Sasuke & Sakura, Ino got to see how nice Chouji could be)

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." 

"Same here. So how is everything going?"

"Good. You can sit down if you want." 

"Thanks." She said sitting down next Ino at the booth that Ino and Chouji were at.

"Hi Chouji." He nodded his head in acknowledgment cause his mouth was so full.

"Looking for Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, you know where he is?"

"Yep, I think he's on top of that hill watching clouds again."

"Heh figures."

"Yep that's Shikamaru for ya."

"You can say that again!"

"Hey Temari me and the girls are going shopping later then were having a sleepover at my house. You want to come along?"

"I don't know?"

"Please." 

"Well I got nothing else to do"

"Yea ok see you then."

"Okay bye Ino."

"Bye Temari"

© 

So after that she went on top of that hill to see if his lazy ass was up there. And sure enough he was up their listening to his I-pod.

"Hmm I wonder what he's listening to? She said while looking at his screen. When she did she was barley able to keep her self from laughing. Especially since he was singing along too.   
_'Oh man I have go to record this'_ She thought while taking out her phone.

(A/N: He doesn't know she's their cause his eyes are close and he's too into his song)

"Here we go record" She whispered too her self.

Shika singing: 

How can you look at me  
And not see all the things that I kept only just for you?  
Why would you risk it baby? Is that the price that I pay?  
But this is my show and I won't let you go  
All has been paid for, and it's mine  
How could you look at me  
And not see all the things?

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats   
If I let you go  
Getting the house off coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Cooped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
"Oh Man I wish that I could've been here to record the whole thing!" 

"What's the point if your going to be deleting it? Now." 

"Ah…oh hey Shika."

"Temari give me the phone now." He said. He did not look happy.

"For. Get. It." Then he sat up looking like he was about to pounce on her.

"Uh-oh." 

"Uh-oh is right. Give me that phone."  
Squealing she barely missed being pounced on by Shikamaru. Taking the phone with her she started running away from him and being chased all around by him.

(AN: I know he could just use his shadow possession Jutsus on her but what fun would that be.)

"Ok that's it shadow possession jutsu." (AN: Never mind that last thought)

"What! Hey Shika that's not fair!"

"Life's unfair, now if you please." He said going to get the phone from her hand deleting the vid in the process.

"There, deleted! Now can you release me PLEASE!" This was said very sarcastically.

"Eh I guess." He said releasing her from his jutsu so he could go back to lying in the grass.

"So Tem why are you here today anyway."

"Other than messing with you to pass the time, my bro has a meeting with the Hokage and sent me and doll boy here in case she need any extra help with missions and stuff."

"Oh ok, makes sense."

-Beep…beep…beep- "Huh oh hold on I got a text."

"Yeah Yeah."****

'Hey Tem U Still Coming Shopping with us or what?' 

"What?" Then she remembered earlier when she was looking for Shika and was asked to go shopping by Ino.

"Oh yeah now I remember."****

'Hello R U still there'

Texting Ino back she told her that she would be their in a second.

"Hey Shika I got to go." 

"Whatever. Just try not to be so troublesome for everybody."

"Yeah Yeah, I'll try." _'Not.' _"Bye Shikamaru."

"-Yawn- Bye." 

_©©©_

Shita: Ok I'm done. So any thoughts?

Shika: Why did u make me sing that!

Everyone: Cause it's funny!

Sauske: No its not that's mean!

Kyoko: Sauske?

Sauske: Yea.

Shikamaru: I thought everyone killed you.

Sauske: Sakura brought me back to life.

Shita: Oh ok hey onee-chan can you get Gaara to kill Sakura&Sauske.

Kyoko: Hold up let me call him.

Shita: Ok Well I just might just skip through the shopping trip or I could just make a chapter out of it. I not sure yet. Please R&R so I know what I should do. Also for those of you who pick make a chapter out of the shopping trip think you could give me some outfit idea's for the girls? Thanks -

Everyone: Ja Ne!


End file.
